Improvements in technology has led to the development of smart wearable devices in the form of clothing and accessories such as smart watches, activity tracker wristbands, smart shirts, smart glasses and smart gloves, to name but a few examples. These devices may be always on and accessible. Some forms of wearable devices are stand-alone devices which may have independent communication and functionality. Other wearable devices may require a linked communication device such as a smart phone with which to communicate via a wireless communication channel, such as Bluetooth®, Wi-Fi®, or Near Field Communication (NFC).
Wearable devices may permit users to perform various functions. For example, a user may check his/her emails using the device or even perform a financial transaction.
A problem exist if a wearable device is lost or stolen and someone other than the owner of the device accesses the owner's personal information or uses the wearable device to conduct a fraudulent transaction. For example, an unauthorised person may use a wearable device to access the owner's emails, personal information or perform a financial transaction.
Similarly, a transaction may be carried out by a communication device such as a smart phone and a problem exists if the smart phone is stolen and is no longer in the possession of an authorised user.
A need exists to ensure that a wearable device is attached to an authorised user of the device and not a fraudster or an unauthorised user.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in the art as at the priority date of the application.